The Godly Love Stories
by DeathGuardian24
Summary: Series of awesome and funny love stories of the gods. The first couples are Athena/Poseidon, then Hades/Demeter, and i'm planning a Hephastodite story. I decided to continue this so i edited it and posted it again, please enjoy.


**Hi guy! I decided to edit and continue this story! Yay!**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Poseidon sighed for umpteenth time today. The wars had ended and now, it's nothing but peace. Well, he is happy that his favorite son, Percy, will be safe from now on. Huh, he thought, Percy will be twenty one on his next birthday, and he is sure that his son will tell him his 'secret' proposal on Annabeth that has been happened at the shore. Well, that's their mistake 'cause he was watching his son when it happened, and now he's just waiting for the right time to troll him.

Anyway…yeah, he's bored, so he decided to open his secret stash of Athena's photos. Hey, he is not gonna do what you think he will gonna do, if you know what I mean. He's just simply admiring them, truthfully, he had a long time crush on her that existed since he witness her be born on Zeus head, I know, eew, yuck, gag, but he is POSEIDON, and he will not let a chance of seeing Zeus' head being chop on half back then, he is actually eating popcorn with Hades, while Hephaestus do his job.

But we're going off the topic, so, he had his crush on her since he had first seen her, fully armor with the beauty of a queen, but also the aura of a warrior. Then he learned that she is the new wisdom goddess, she is just the type of women that Poseidon loves, rebellious, loving, and smart, why do you think he always fell in love with smart ladies such as the mother of Theseus and Percy.

Too bad he already have a wife, too bad his charms and moves seems to not work on her, too bad she chose to be a maiden goddess.

He sighed, and can't help himself but frown, the fates hate him that's for sure, well, not really 'cause they blessed him with great sons and daughters, especially Percy, his Self-admitted Favorite son, from the most wonderful mortal woman he had met in a thousands of years, truly, she's just so great that he actually considered divorcing his wife, even if Triton wage a war against him. But alas, she refused his offer, an action that made him love her more. In fact, when she sent that vile man named Gabe Ugliano to his demise he directly waited for his spirit to come to DOA. After then, he grabbed and strangled Gabe's spirit who keeps shouting 'what did I do to you?' he then precedes going down to the elevator to Hades' palace.

Really, he surprised his older brother who grabbed his helm when he saw the furious face of Poseidon. Hades thought that he will gonna be attacked and braced his spear.

Poseidon reminisced what happened…

"_Poseidon, what are you doing here? The law states_-_"_ but before he finished his sentence he was immediately cut off by his younger brother.

"_I know, I just want to make a punishment request for this garbage"_ he threw the unconscious spirit of Gabe to the floor.

"_Fine, what do you want"_ Hades the huffed and sat on his throne, he knew what did this man do to make Poseidon angry, he's the one that made Sally's life miserable for how many years. Hades truly, admired her for that so he saved her from the hands of the minotaur, he always wondered what do this woman have that made Poseidon broke his oath, he knew Poseidon too well and he became shocked that he broke his promise that usually Poseidon hated to do. And when he took her to him, he is quickly captured by her beauty, but that's not the only reason, Hades looked at her files, and learned all of the hardship and good things she have done, she truly deserves Elysium and if not the islands of the blessed.

For days that she is with him, he could not take his eyes off her, for the first time, he is happy that his wife, Persephone is on the hands of her mother. He had a grudge on Poseidon, and wished that he's the first one who found the woman with the purest soul, he had seen these days. He is tempted to bed her how many times, but to his surprise, he had hold himself to not to ruin the poor woman's life more. It became clear to him that any god would break any oath to be with this wonderful woman, he's actually glad that Poseidon first saw her than Zeus. Oh what life would be for Sally…

"_I want this man to be punished"_ Poseidon said simply, but it's easy to find the disdain, anger and distaste that he have. Hades nodded, of course he will be punished for all of the crimes that this garbage did to the woman he fell.

"_What punishment shall it be brother?" _Hades asked eager to hear the punishment his brother will request, of course, he will also multiply it by tenfold to make him pay more. Poseidon then grinned, a grin that hades only saw when his brother single handedly destroyed a continent.

"_Here's some list"_ Poseidon then produced a book, which 'caused Hades to spit take his wine, he thought that he will only show him some parchment, but not a book.

The book is entitled, "Punishment for Gabe written by Poseidon".

The book became his hobby for the past years that his Sally is spending with that thrash of a man. He poured all of his anger and sadistic urge into it. And when Hades read a few page of the book, his eyes widen so big he thought they would pop. He wondered why Poseidon isn't the god of the dead for all of the torture that he has on his mind. Hades couldn't help himself but whistle, he needs to give this to the furies for more quality torture he mentally noted.

After their deal, Poseidon quickly left the building, but not without smacking Gabe's face first.

And after that reminiscing Poseidon sighed at happiness. He's glad for Sally now, although she didn't know that he's the one who personally set Paul 'Blowfish' with her. Yeah, you heard it right, he is the one who set up Paul for Sally, with the help of Hades again of course, he searched many mortal that are still alive and check for the most suitable man. Actually, it's the Blofis part that catches his attention, but luckily, he's the perfect guy for her.

He felt another godly presence that's coming to his throne room. He quickly hid off the pictures of Athena. The door immediately slammed open to reveal…

"Amphitrite, my wife, is there an emergency?" Poseidon asked smoothly, but in the inside he's glad that he hid the pictures fast. No one knows what will happen if the goddess finds him with those.

"Not really, I just want you to sign this form." She quickly gave the form through the curious Poseidon. He quickly read the form, his eyes widen in shock.

"T-this, this is a d-divorce papers!" He shouted eyes wide. The two merman guards gasped. But Amphitrite just smirked, she wanted to make him miserable, she had enough of his cheating habits, it's her time to be free, Oceanus asked her to divorce him. She thinks that Oceanus will be a better husband. And now she was having the time of her life broking his soon to be ex-husband's heart.

Little did she know, Poseidon is doing a victory dance inside his head, he can't believe it, he will be free! He's planning so many things right now that even he couldn't believe that he's gonna do them at last. He's free to love all the women he wanted, he could bring Percy and his soon to be grandchild on the palace to play all day. Oh so many ideas, so many things he needs to do! He took all of his power not to fist pump the air.

It's a dream come true. He just hopes that this isn't just a dream. He only need to do is sign the papers, and it's all done. But he of course he knew that he needs to act broken to give her the satisfaction. And he's sure as Hades that he will do everything to divorce her.

"B-but don't you l-love me anymore?" he inwardly smirked, a face of agony is in his face, but all on his mind now is praising himself for his very good acting _skilz_.

"That's ancient history, darling" she said while smirking, she's enjoying the agony that's displayed on Poseidon's face. "Hurry up, sign that paper, I'm busy, oh, and I'm taking Triton with me,"

Poseidon's face saddened, then silently signed the papers. But inside his head, he's currently doing his victory dance, and shouting 'WOOHOO! YEAH! GOODBYE LOOZERS!', and is laughing like a mad man.

Amphitrite smirked as she snatched away the papers from the sad-not really- Sea God. And with that, she quickly swam to wherever place she will going.

The two mermen quickly approached him to ask if he needed something, concern was on their face. But to their shock and amusement, their king quickly grinned and danced like a mad man shouting phrases like: I'm FREE! WHOOHHOOOO! YEAH! TAKE THAT ZEUS! HAHAHAHA!. The two mermen held their mouth to prevent them from snickering. Then Poseidon seemed to learn the presence of the two, he blushed then said "You saw nothing" in which they nodded, but the memory is still engraved in their mind that will surely be the funniest sight they ever seen.

Poseidon then transformed into his twenty year old form that made him look like a twin of his favorite son, Perseus. The only thing that separates them is the small goatee that's on Poseidon's chin. The mermen knew that when he is on this form, he is on his happiest mood so they just shook their head while smiling, besides, they're also happy that their lord is very happy.

Poseidon quickly flashed(teleported) directly to Hades' palace. Well maybe you're thinking that he can't do that, 'cause a god can't directly go into another god's territory, blah, blah, blah, sure, yeah, you're right but after the second Titan war, Hades gave his brother Poseidon the permission to come whenever he wanted. Usually, he's there to torture Gabe as a leisure activity; it's like their brother bonding time.

He made a slight miscalculation on his landing area and landed on top of Alecto. The fury screeched then shouted "Perseus! I will kill you!" mistaking him for the demigod. Poseidon, not knowing what he will do next ran quickly, leaving a very angry and pissed off Fury. He maneuvered to Hades' bedroom, and quickly kicked the door, not bothering to knock if the couple is doing some things, its summer after all, Persephone will be on top with Demeter right now so he's pretty sure that there's nothing going on.

A heavy stench of alcohol slapped him. He quickly held his breath and tried to find his brother on the darkness of the very large room, which I tell you, is a very hard task. Try playing hide and seek with him, and you will never find him, unless you have a very angry Persephone.

"Hades!" shouted Poseidon, still nothing, but he knew a secret word that his brother will surely answer. "MARCO!" he shouted in a singsong voice.

"POLO!" answered a drunken voice of Hades, that'll explain the stench of alcohol. Poseidon shook his head while smirking, it always works when he's drunk he thought and approached the drunken form of Hades.

"Sup, bro." Hades said smirking at nothing. He stood up wobbling and tripped almost hitting the floor face first. But Poseidon quickly catches him and putted him in his bed. Poseidon's Face is serious now and determination is in his face. He will help his brother at his problem.

"Dude what's the problem? You look like an emo guy on his eighties." Poseidon asked. Hades then laughed. But Poseidon knew what's up. Sadness and pain is shown on his brother's eyes. It hurt him to see him in that state.

"Hades, I'm serious, I maybe younger than you, but you can still depend on me." Hades then cried for the first time, Poseidon embraced him for a while. They're just on that position until Hades seemed to calm down. "Why, Poseidon? Why? I gave her everything, I loved her with all my heart, SHE, is my life. But she left me, man, she left me. I wanna fade" somehow, Poseidon knew that he's talking about Persephone.

"Did she, divorced you?" Poseidon asked calmly, but Hades went under his comforters. Poseidon then decided to put some force in his voice. "Hades, answer me. DID. SHE. DIVORCED. You!?"

"YES! AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! YOUR WIFE NEVER DIVORCED YOU AND I KNOW THAT YOU'LL NEVER BE IN THIS SITUATION!" Hades shouted hellfire is now dancing on his eyes.

"You're wrong Hades, my wife divorced me before I came here, but do you see me sulking in the corner? No. She left me, for some guy after she found out that I just made up the law of eating the food here. I don't know. I don't care." Hades looked up, now he's calm. "But what can I do? I love her. I can't live without her…"

Poseidon just grinned wickedly, "You're just being pessimistic, think about the positive side! First, you can be with your only son whenever you want. Second, no one will be against if you find as many women as you like. Third, no more nagging. Three, no more cereals from Demeter…" as Poseidon listed the many positive things, Hades' face is becoming more alive.

Poseidon smiled again, "Tonight, as Apollo starts his rest, as the dusk became night, as the sun falls down. So will our worries." Hades crumpled his eyebrows, "What?" Poseidon just grinned again and continued. "And yay shall our worries be thrown on the eternal flame, let the negative emotions be damned." A wicked gleam appeared on Poseidon's eyes. "Tonight, we PARTY." The gleam also appeared at the elder brother's eyes.

"I know a person who can accompany us." And they both said grinning… "Apollo".

**Meanwhile…**

"Ha! You can't hit me li'l sis!" Apollo shouted, laughing while dodging the arrows her sister is firing to him. It all started on a quarrel about a duck, you know, normal issues for them. Only a few meters, his sun chariot is currently parked. If he could go into it, he will be safe. Then, with a gust of wind, he then sneezed and with his luck, he tripped, then an ear shattering shout is heard in whole of Olympus as a twenty or so arrows struck Apollo's butt.

…

"So, Apollo can't come." Poseidon said to his brother Hades.

"Tell me again why?" Hades said grumply, he's been excited to go out now that he will not need to worry about getting caught by Persephone.

"He's been shot by twenty six arrows to the butt," Hades winced, he remembered being shot once in the butt, and he can't imagine the pain of twenty six arrows. Poseidon continued, "They say, he's been arguing with Artemis about a duck named Larry." Hades can't really understand the relation of the twins, they fought almost every other day, and Apollo is always the one who will left injured.

He sighed as they drove on his car. They are currently driving from New York to California his car can use shadows as roads so they're faster than any normal vehicle.

They both took a month vacation, with the Excuse of being newly divorced. They said they are both depressed and needed the vacation so they left Alecto and Delphine to tend to their kingdoms.

Instead of just flashing there, they decided to, as much as possible, not use their powers on their vacation, they even invited their sons and their friends to join them on the beach. They also invited some gods, Zeus not included of course. He will just ruin the fun with his I'm the king crap.

Well, on their original plan, they supposed to do some bar hopping now, but now they are just wasting their time, driving to California.

…

Zeus is angry, no, he's beyond angry, he's pissed.

Why? Why don't you ask his two idiot brothers that is now having a party at some resort in California with their sons? Zeus thought that he could make them pissed for letting their wives divorced them, after all, he's the judge that made the divorce possible.

He's now watching them as they freely do what their wanted, he Looked at the father and son tandem of Poseidon and Perseus who's currently joining a surfing contest. Of course, being _the_ sea god, and the sea god's son, they make the waves perfect for them to surf.

"Cheaters" Zeus grumbled.

Zeus left eye twitched as he watch Poseidon and Percy being mobbed by fangirls, but Perseus, being him, quickly avoided the girls and then quickly joined his girlfriend who's reading a very large book. That left the fangirls, mobbing Poseidon. Kissing and hugging him almost naked. While Poseidon grinned like crazy, fully enjoying himself.

Zeus know, what he will gonna do in order to do that…

But he also knew that his current wife will never divorce him being the goddess of marriage and all.

He then looked at Hades and Nico. They are playing poker on a cottage like room. And again, much to the annoyance of Zeus, three half naked girls is his opponents that kissed Hades if they lost, or just strip, Nico will just pay him of course.

Zeus couldn't help himself but shout in frustration as both Poseidon and Hades looked up and mouthed the word "LOSER", they knew that he was watching them.

Thunder rolled around the sky.

Oh they will pay, and he knew the thing that will torture them for all eternity. -Cue, evil laugh with thunder effects-

**Meanwhile…**

Hades and Poseidon both smirked as they heard the thunder. They listed the things that will make them happy as bachelors, and make Zeus infuriate with anger 'cause he has a wife that will never, ever, divorce him…

Little did they know…. Zeus has something for them…MWAHAHAHA*cough**cough*HAHAHAHAHA!

**Third Person P.O.V**

The one month vacation of Hades and Poseidon is almost at its end. They are now laughing their butt out with the joke that the son of Poseidon made. Yes, even Hades, that's usually glum, and creepy, was now laughing his butt out with his son. Maybe, the divorce is not that bad he thought. Hades even had started joking and pranking like his brother.

**Poseidon P.O.V**

Damn, my son is good at jokes. We we're currently enjoying the last day of our vacation. After a few minutes of laughing his face became serious, he is currently sweating so hard, his whole shirt is drenched. Hmm, I thought, maybe he's trying to find some way to break the news of their wedding to me. I mentally smirked, time to troll him.

"Uh..uhm, Dad? He said, his heartbeat is getting faster and faster every second. I smirked mentally again.

"Yes?" I said, acting nonchalantly. And they said that Zeus is better at acting. My son's heart rate tripled.

"Uh…Ca-can I a-ask you s-something?" he stuttered hopefully.

I, being the troll dad I am, raised my eyebrow. "Of course son, what it is?"

His eye widen then looked around nervously, "Uh, dad c-can we go somewhere private?"

"Yes of course," I said, planning the things to make him nervous more. Should I yell at him? Should I make some earthquake effects? Or shall I make the wind stormy?

Hmmm… I guess I just let the first thing, that'll come out in my mind then. We then walked to the beach. I winked at some girls, which make them giggled. To them, me and my son are twins. My son, is now oblivious to the stares, and looks like talking to himself.

After the long walk, at last, we came into a secluded area in the beach. He looks contemplating if he's gonna tell me or not. I smirked mentally again as I heard his thoughts, they are:

"_Damn it, damn it, damn it! How can I tell my father that I'm going to marry his rival's favorite daughter? What if I don't tell him until we get married? Nah, he will just be madder. Damn, but at least I'm not the only one who will tell Annabeth's mother. But anyway, why the fuck is the matter with me? I beat hundreds of monsters gods, titans, and giants alike, and I'm chickening out in front of my father. _

_I rather fight Kronos now, where the fuck is he when he is needed? Oh, right, Tartarus, my bad. Okay, Perce, this is it. You can do this, it's not like he will disown me, right? Damn it! Fuck this shit!"_ his face contorted in a very strange way.

"Father, I'm married be gonna!" his eyes widen, realizing his mistake "oh, Fuck, I-I mean, uhm-" I can't take it anymore, I laughed so hard. This moment is the funniest moment in my entire immortal life. Well, maybe the second, for the funniest moment when I saw Athena hugging some beanie owl while she sleeps.

"Uh, you're not angry?" I continued to life, I feel like I'm gonna die. I'm clutching my side cause it is hurting. "HAHAHA, Of course NOT! Well number one, you shouldn't propose near the sea, where I can hear you."

He blushed and I laughed more. "So, so you know?" he said warily, I just nodded. "And you're not angry?" He's face is priceless. "

"Why would I? She's perfect for you, son. Heck, I would even be happy if she's pregnant right now" I said jokingly, sipping at the cold coke I summoned out. His eyes widen then shouted "How did you know!" I spit take my drink and cough. "What!" he then laughed at me. "HAHAHA! Just kidding! Revenge is sweet," he said laughing, I sighed. Damn, he really did get my traits.

Then we started walking happily towards the place where Hades is flirting with Demeter. Wait, HADES IS FLIRTING WITH DEMETER! OHOHOO, this'll be good!

**Hades P.O.V**

Damn, I'm laughing so hard right now. We we're watching Poseidon and his son going somewhere. In we, I meant me and my son Nico. So anyway we started playing truth or dare, yeah, just the two of us, got a problem there! No? Good.

"Hey Nicks, Truth or Dare?" I smirked at him, if he say's truth I'm going to ask if he likes Thalia, mwahahahahah! Damn, I'm bad.

"Dare of course!" he said wearing the same grin as me, he really looks like me. So dare huh… your dead nicky boy your dead…I grinned and he started to pale, on our stay here, we both become slightly tan so it's more obvious now if we paled.

"Nico…"he nodded. "Go sing on the stage, of any song you want, complete with actions." I laughed at his horrified reaction. He then glared at me and climbed to the stage. He then requested a song.

The music started, I instantly know what song it is, 'Because of you' by Ne-yo. It's a pretty good song.

He started singing it. The girls squealed at him. I say that he is really good singer and dancer. Every then and there, he flirted and winked at the girls. Hades, I see even some of them drool! Damn, people have gotten to me, why the Hades do they use my name in their cursing, damn! There it again!

But anyway, he is now done currently being mobbed and literally raped by girls. I smirked at him but someone shoved me, a bald black man that looks like Morpheus on the movie Matrix. I glowered at him and silently cursed him.

"Yo, dawg! Wo-O-wow! Dude you're great in singing! I'mma producer in Hollywood, and I wu'll like you to pehform fo me! Here's ma card" the man smiled cockily then gave Nico his card. Nico just refused and threw it.

"I don't need it" he simply said to the black guy.

"Ba'h way dude!?" said the man. Nico just rolled his eyes.

"First of all, I can't understand your grammar. Second, I don't like performing, my-" he looks at me. "Brother just dared me to sing. And last but not the least, I don't like to." He then pushed at the girls and the glaring guy to me. We both smirked then bro-fisted each other.

"Okay, now it's my turn," he said his smirk made me paled,

"Uh, I think that's enough…" I said, maybe squeaked, but he grabbed my collar then pulled me back. Damn him.

He laughed so evil now that it rivaled my laugh. He rubbed his palms in a way like those bad guys in the movies. "Okay, payback time! I dare you to…" he rotated his head maybe to find something to be my punishment. "Flirt with that girl on the bar" he said while pointing to a beautiful girl in her twenties. I smirked, easy as cake. "But" he cut, uh, oh… please don't make him say to use pick-up lines please, please, please. "You'll use pick-up lines." My eyes widened, my fear came true. WHY FATES? WHY!

I gulped, but I can't change anything now. Damn his inherited punishing genes from me! As I walked towards my punishment, I saw Nico smirked. I can't let him win. I readied my cool mode and approached the lady.

"Hey pretty lady, did you felt that earthquake? Or did you just rock my world …" I grinned. She then whirled around and slapped me. Her slapped is so strong, I spun around and hit the chair, "Ow." I muttered.

Her eyes widen as she saw me. "SORRY!" She said real concern is on her face. "I thought you we're my ex. He always use that pick-up line! Are you okay?" he helped me get up, I think that the Fates really hate me today, of all the pick-up lines in the world why did I used that! "I-It's fine." Damn, I feel dizzy. "Just dizzy and all"

"Sorry again, but why did you used that pick-up line? But I should've have known that you're not him! He'll never use 'pretty lady' to me, he'll say 'bitch' or something. Please, tell me you will not sue me! Oh gods, what have I done! Your cheek is entirely red! Are you okay! Please tell me! Wait a minute, HADES! IT SERVES YOU RIGHT!" I blinked at her. My eyes widen as I recalled her.

"DEMETER! What in my name are you doing here!?" I said, horrified that I flirted with my most annoying enemy. That's it, the Fates don't hate me, they DESPISED me! And did I just call her beautiful!

"Well, answer my questions first!" She said glowering at me. "First of all, I used that pick-up line because my son dared me to" I said glaring at the laughing form of Nico. "Second, you're not a pretty lady, whoever your ex is, he's right about you, being a bitch. I'll SUE you! And I'm not okay!" I shouted at her, she then glared at me and came back to her nagging form, and I thought that I will never see her nagging at me like this. DAMN YOU FATES! "Now answer my question, WHY THE HADES, ARE YOU DOING HERE!" then we both heard someone laughing so hard, we both look at him, and now I know the answer to my question.

"POSEIDON!" we both yelled, than we looked at each other horrified.

Poseidon on the other hand was laughing so hard. "Best day ever" I heard him mutter.

Green and black energy covered me and Demeter as we had a silent agreement. Truce for now, kill Poseidon first. I summoned my sword and Demeter summoned a spear. Poseidon's eyes widen and turned to run away.

We chased him for five minutes on the beach while we we're cussing at him. He ran so fast that he can beat any nymphs at any foot race available, maybe that's why he has so many children.

Then a golden light appeared that almost blinded me. "MY EYES!" I shouted angrily at the light.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Poseidon was blinded because of the light that just suddenly appeared I front of him. He is having too much fun of annoying the two immortals out of their wits. Add the light, and the result is the epic tripping and landing. Well, his landing is somewhat good and bad for him.

Good, because he collided on some girl wearing a gray shirt and a black jeans. He knows what happened, and he's happy for it, and it helped that he landed on top her, resulting on both to kiss each other. The kiss was soft but incredibly pleasing. The salt lips of hers, is just perfect for Poseidon. A blissful spark that he feels, whenever he kissed the woman, he loves. The same goes for the girl, the same blissful moment of kissing someone you desired soared through her. It seems forever for both of them. But then, someone yelled "MY EYES!", and they seem to be forced out of their trance.

Poseidon's eyes widened as he can now see the woman that he's kissing. They both gasped and the woman shouted angrily, "POSEIDON! HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!" though, in the bottom of her heart, she wished that they never pulled back.

"ATHENA!?" he shouted, than with a look at her terrifying angry face he audibly gulped. "I swear it was an accident!" Shouted Poseidon, he is currently doing a victory dance on his head in celebration because at last, after four thousand years, he finally kissed her, well, accidentally, but it still counts. On the outside was displayed his nervous and scared face. 'Cause you know, no one wants to be killed by an angry Athena.

Yes killed, she is the wisdom goddess and he is pretty sure that she could find a way to kill him. Though, the option of being beaten to pulp is still scary for him.

Athena huffed and glared at him. "Accident my ass!" she then readied to pounce with a knife. Poseidon just side stepped and rolled. "What the Hades is your problem!" he shouted, while dodging the strikes. "What's my problem? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM! It's the fact that my lips are desecrated by the worst man alive!" to be truthful, Poseidon's heart is being shattered with her every words. But nobody's gonna bring him completely down now that one of his greatest wish is just been fulfilled.

"Admit it Bird Brain, I know you like it" he said cheekily, while dodging the blade she wields. Even if he didn't say it, she knows that she liked the kiss, hades, she even loved it.

Truthfully she has this little crush on him when she first saw him, the first time that she locked her eyes with his beautiful sea-green ones. He has this aura of peacefulness and being a laid-back man, but at the same time, she knew that he is a very strong god, which he proved to her many times before, and recently-well not really- when he almost single handedly defeated Typhon. She still remembers it clearly like it just happened yesterday. Typhon will knock her out, and then out of nowhere, a conge shell sounded.

Then hundreds of Olympian Cyclops emerged on their hippocampus. And he is there on the lead; a look of determination is on his face. It just happened so fast, giant chains have been thrown to the king of monsters, he then roared as the whirlpool that Poseidon made sucked him into Tartarus. Poseidon just looked so…dreamy, that Athena just noticed that she's drooling.

Athena shrugged it all and continued attacking him. "Me? Liked it? Of course not!" she said but in her mind "_I loved it_".

Poseidon just grinned at her, "Of course. Cause you LOVED IT!" he then laughed. Athena just added a knot on her glare. Then he crossed her arms on her chest. "Believe what you want to believe barnacle breath." She said then tried to punch him. Key word, tried. Before the blow lands on him, he grabbed Athena's hand then did an unknown intricate move. Her eyes widen as in just a second, she was disarmed, and Poseidon is hugging her from the back with her whole body is locked secured with her knife was pointed on her neck.

"H-how?" she asked to no one, she knows all the technique that has been invented and known to mankind but this technique is unknown to her. Besides that, the technique is so polished and intricate, even she, the wisdom goddess couldn't find a counter attack.

Poseidon grinned because he knew that Athena don't know what is the technique he just used. The technique is just new, it is created by the combined forces of Percy and him, and that's not the only technique, actually they wrote a three whole series of these new fighting styles. And he doesn't plant to tell her how to do it…yet. "What now dear, can't figure out how to get out?" Poseidon laughed at her, he really enjoys his position, for he can freely smell the lemon scented hair of Athena.

Athena too seems enjoying it, though, she tried her best not to show it. Instead of feeling defeated, she feels more protected on the arms of Poseidon. She likes the smell of salt that came from him. He just sighed in defeat. She can't think properly on her position.

"Looks like you admit your defeat…" Poseidon whispered on Athena's ear, in which resulted for the latter to shiver for a sec. Athena forced herself not to smile. So she just let her face slumped and sighed "Yes… I admit defeat."

Poseidon shouted "YES!" and whirled around, while still clutching at Athena. "POSEIDON!" said a dizzy Athena. "PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted but she couldn't help but join laughing at him.

**Meanwhile…**

"HA! I win!" said Demeter while waving her royal flush in the face of Hades. Yes, they're playing poker. "WHAT!? CHEATER!" Hades shouted at his opponent. It's been ten rounds already and he always lost. They are under an umbrella that Demeter summoned, they got bored watching Poseidon and Athena fight after their kiss that seemed to last for eternity.

"Shut up loser!" Demeter said while eagerly collecting her winnings. It never came to Hades' mind the fact that Tyche(Fortuna) is one of Demeter's best friend.

"I demand to change the game!" Hades shouted at her. Veins are popping out on his forehead. He can't let his pride be hurt multiple times by losing to his immortal enemy on the game that he invented.

"Fine! Let's just play a truth or dare game!" Hades' eyes widen at Demeter's suggestion. He promised himself to not to play that accursed game again in his entire immortal life. He jumped then tried to dig on the sand, maybe to bury himself.

"NO! I'll never play that accursed game again!" said a muffled voice of hades who successfully buried his upper half body. Demeter rolled her eyes at Hades' stupidity. She was sure glad that her daughter divorced that stupid excuse of a god. "FINE! You choose a game! Now get back here!" she answered, glaring at him. But a slight curved on her lips betrayed her. But you can't really help but be amused when you find the lord of the dead cowering on the sand like an ostrich just because of a simple mindless game.

"Hades?" Demeter asked with a slight worry, yes, with a VERY slight worry. "Uh, a little help, please?" said Hades, again with the muffled voices. That's it she couldn't help it anymore, she burst out laughing, the craziest laugh she had in her entire immortal life. And her laugh strengthens at his second line…

"OOOOW! There's a crab! It's biting my nose! Help! Help! A pesky marine follower of my brother is biting my nose! Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Get it off me! Fuck you pest!" Demeter pitied him and tried to approach and help him but she quickly changed her mind as he said. "Bite my annoying cereal addicted ex-mother-in-law not me!" her face turned crimson red in anger. Then she stomp towards him and kicked him straight in his family jewels. Then a shout of pain worse than Apollo's when he was shot was heard in the whole state.

Meanwhile again…

Poseidon and Athena is now engaged full body tickle war. And because of the techniques that Poseidon is using, Athena is currently losing. Wow that rhymed. Anyway, back to the story. So they are now practically killing each other by tickling, well, as I said, Athena's losing so she's the one who was being …uh…killed.

Then an ear shattering sound filled the air. It's just then that they noticed that Demeter and hades was just a few meters from them. With Hades still buried of course. And an angry Demeter, that is currently glaring at him. Oh do I still need to tell you that Demeter's right foot is in the middle of Hades' legs? No? Okay, fine.

Athena's eyes widen as she recalled something important. She looked at her wrist watch and cursed. "POSEIDON, DEMETER, HADES! There is something I need to tell you!"

Demeter ignored Hades and approached Athena to ask what is the, 'something'. Poseidon on the other hand took a pity at his brother and pulled him up. Only to find him unconscious, and has this weird expression of contortion in his face, and it didn't help that the crab is still gripping his nose. But he can't blame him, Poseidon thought, he will be the same position if his family jewel was kicked by an angry Demeter, or in his case, Athena. Poseidon shivered at the thought.

He dragged his brother and putted him to the side where Demeter couldn't reach him. "Okay, Athy, tells us now whatever you want to tell us." She glared at him, but he just snickered.

"There is an important Olympian meeting tonight at seven p.m, which will be…" she looked again at her watch. "Two minutes from now." They all nodded and they all thinking one thing. Time does sure fly when you're enjoying it.

**Time skip…**

The four flashed on their respective thrones. It seems that they are the only the ones that they're waiting for the rest of the council members was already sat on their thrones looking bored, well... some of them.

Ares has a glint in his eyes while he sharpens his knife. Aphrodite was looking at her Ipad, with a very big smile on her face, while she looks at the four from time to time. Dionysus is reading a wine magazine as usual. Hephaestus is tinkering, some milk cartons, and metals. Artemis is glaring at her brother and Hermes while they plan a prank. Zeus is grinning like a madman, nothing unusual. Hestia is playing with the hearth. And Hera looks really excited for some unknown reasons.

They settled in, but Hades is still very wary of Demeter which, added in his confusion, is next to him. But that's not only that, he noticed that Poseidon and Athena are next to each other too. His eyes widen as he fully awaken. "ZEUS! What's the meaning of this!" he shouted, that caught the attention of the council." He then smiled evilly and answered. "Just wait, my dear brother…" Hera and Aphrodite then joined him at his scary smiling session.

"Now, that all of you are here now, I would like to bring up, the state of imbalance of the three realms," he said while dramatically moving his hands.

"What!?" the two brothers practically shouted.

"Yes, my dear brothers. Since you divorced your wives-" But before he continues Poseidon and Hades disrupted him. "THEY divorce us not the other way around!" they both exclaimed, then glared at their younger brother. In which just shrugged then as if saying, fine.

"Okay…BEEN divorced BY YOUR wives, is that fine now?" they just enthusiastically nodded. Zeus, Athena, and Demeter rolled their eyes simultaneously the only difference is that the two women had a small smile on their lips.

"It made an imbalance of power, so, you need to remarry." Hades and Poseidon pondered for a moment, and decided to follow it. "That's fine, I guess" Poseidon said, then looked at Hades. "So we just need to find a perfect woman and marry her and it's all than, it seems fair enough." Poseidon continued while his elder brother nodded while sipping a can of coke.

"Uh… about that, no." Zeus said, a smirk is playing on his lips. "What do you mean?" said Hades.

"We already had arranged the two women." The smirk on Zeus face is now fully developed.

"Uh…who?" the two brothers said warily. "Athena for Poseidon, and Demeter for Hades, of course." Poseidon choked while Hades spit-take then fainted. Athena's eyes widen while Demeter's just twitched and shouted "What!"

"I'm drowning!" said Poseidon in the background, and he also fainted.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"What!? But father!" Athena shouted at Zeus, she's completely against her father's stupid plan to bond her and her nemesis a.k.a Poseidon. Sure, she admit that she enjoyed his company in the last few hours, but come on, who knows what will happen on the future after their betrothal.

But deep in her heart, there is a tiny spark of happiness buried deeply on it. Though, as the wisdom goddess, she knows that she needs to follow her brain more than her heart.

Demeter, on the other hand, was utterly speechless at the stupidity that her brother had shown. The fates know how many eons she spent to free her beloved daughter from that literal hell hole. Sure, she does envy her child for her beautiful garden. Because even though the trees and plants grow gems and precious metals as the flowers, they're still living plants, plants that holds beauty than the other upper ground plants. It is truly a beautiful garden.

But still, she had despised hades for thousands of years, so like Athena, she doesn't know what will be the outcome of his crazy brother's decision. But she sourly admitted, Hades is rather cute, especially when he's sleeping.

Zeus grinned evilly…his master plan is now happening. The fates know how euphoric he is when he saw his brother's reactions. Yeah, he needed to summon all his strength to not burst out laughing like a crazy maniac. Oh boy, this is just the start, mwahahahaha! He then came back to his stoic self. He cleared his throat.

"Athena, I'm the king of the gods! No one shall question me!" he thundered, perfectly executing, what his brothers claimed 'I'm the king of the gods crap.' of his.

"But this is completely illogical and stupid! I demand to stop this madness of yours!" she countered at him.

"I agree to Athena, brother." Said Demeter, "You of all know that Athena, and me had thousands of years dispute against Poseidon and Hades, and your absurd decision will not solve any of it," she said, head high.

Zeus is literally fuming, lightning flashed from his body. He is the king of the gods, and for him, there is a rule of obeying his will, no matter what.

"My decision is final and nobody will argue! Is it clear?!" the gods, par Hades and Poseidon, who are currently unconscious, flinched at his tone. Yes, he's always angry, but that doesn't mean that their completely immune in his intimidating power.

"Y-yes lord Zeus," the still conscious gods stuttered.

"Good! And because you two," he glared at Athena and Demeter, "You two, argued about my decision, and literally called me an idiot, I will give you a punishment." He raised his bolt fast and before the gods knew what's happening he struck it in the middle of the room, rendering Athena and Demeter join their "fiancés" in a dreamless sleep

-Time Break-

**Poseidon P.O.V**

I moaned as I cuddled deep more at what I presume is my lemon and olive scented pillow. Yeah, though, are you smart enough to know the reason?

Anyway, so, I have a lemon scented pillow named Tina. And can you believe it? I had the weirdest dream ever in my entire mortal life. It contains my biggest dream, that I'll be married to Athena, the apple of my eye, the queen of intelligence and wisdom. It's weird though, 'cause I know that my crazy brother will never let me marry her daughter, if she would even considered marrying me. Such a nice dream… and also, one of the weird parts of it is Hades and Demeter will also be married, funny huh?

I smiled; my eyes are still closed due to the fact that my eyes hurts when a ray of sunlight just suddenly blew out on my face. I know that many of you also hate this…

I let my hands wander at the curves of my pillow, I guess, it's an old habit of mine, imagining that the pillow is Athena. Every smooth skin of her back… with her gray eyes locked on my green ones. I wish, that someday that it will come true…

But I knew it will never ever happen in real life. So I'm just content at my now, unusually realistic pillow named Tina…

**Athena P.O.V**

My dad is completely crazy. That's all I can say about it. No theorem is enough to compute his stupidity. I mean, seriously, who is in their right minds throw a lightning bolt at his daughter, and more, who the fuck is in the right mind to give their daughter into a man who always got into a fight with her? Yes, father's really crazy.

But somehow…I felt like a huge lump on my throat has been lifted. I mean, well, I feel happy about his decision. I just don't know what Poseidon will do. I don't even know if he loves me… it's really weird that a wisdom goddess doesn't know something.

It's also weird that my pillow is distinctively like the one I secretly used. Though, I know that no one knew about it, and I've been unconscious, then it is impossible that my pillow is on my side now. Though, it has the calming sea scent that smells like Poseidon.

Then I felt something touch my back and cuddles at me. Strangely though, I feel protected and relaxed, that I can't even move a muscle. It feels like…under the sea… I cuddled closer to be more comfortable.

Then I open my eyes…just to see the most unexpected thing that I saw in my entire life.

"POSEIDON!?"

**Poseidon P.O.V**

I smiled in content again as I got another whip of the wonderful scent of my pillow.

It's like it's answering my cuddle with its own.

I mentally snorted, pillows can't do that. I tried to continue sleeping, when a glass shattering scream mutilated my ears. I jerked my eyes open, and because of what I saw, I couldn't contain my shock and screamed.

"Athena!" our eyes locked at each other, shock is obvious in her eyes. So this is how I die… though, at least I could say that I bedded Athena…:D

She then jerked upward on her foot and almost tripped. But she quickly regained her poise and ran towards the door at a speed that will make Hermes envious.

Well… that's fine I guess. I think any woman that found their enemy beside them in the bed will over react and try to escape as fast as she could. But still, I slightly want to run and chase her now… not like that. I just want to say sorry for all of I had done on these past millenniums.

But not the Athens incident, the Athenians are fools to choose the olive, I mean, the salt water spring is obviously the better gift, oh how many wars have been so that people will have an easy connection to salt. Besides that, with the spring, there are also countless of edible fishes for them, but they still choose the fucking tree. Though, I say, olive pizzas are delicious, with extra meatballs and cheese…yum.

I shook my head amusingly, sometimes I feel like I have ADHD like the demigods, I guess that's just the ocean. Wide, strong, calm, powerful, angry, restless, etc… the ocean is full of mysteries.

Then I heard something rattling, like chains that are being pulled. It's really a weird but nice sound. Then…

**Third Person P.O.V**

"WOOOAH!" a shout was heard throughout the palace, in which drew the attention of many minor gods and spirits that wanders near the sound. Then they saw what for them, is one of the most amusing scenery in their entire life.

Poseidon is currently being dragged by a frightened Athena. It seems like a chain was on their hands binding them into each other. The chain, is obviously the indestructible chain of Hephaestus. It has shackles at both ends that hold the pairs together. The chain is more or less one meter on length.

They can't help but laugh as Poseidon slides on the marble tiles on his face while pleading her to stop.

Athena! Please, *bump* ow, stop *clank* *bugsh*, Please don't run *thump*.

"NO! Don't chase me!" she said angrily, oblivious to the fact that she's dragging the poor sea god.

Hermes, thankfully, noticed the commotion, and quickly ran in front of Athena. "Whoa, there! Athena stop." But before she completely stopped, in 'cause of her reflexes, she rolled and drawn an upward kick to Hermes' family jewels, and a sickening crack was heard again in the palace.

"Ouch… damn you…"Hermes muttered in a girly voice. He then collapsed in the floor clutching his damaged manly organ.

"Hermes! I'm sorry it's just…ah… you know, uhm reflex?" Hermes nodded, not wanting anymore damage at his mini-me. He then pointed to unconscious form of Poseidon.

He has bruise on his face and body, and his arm where the chain is connected is twisted wrongly.

"W-what h-happened?" her eyes widen as he quickly approached Poseidon. Hermes then quickly told her what happened. From when she panicked and unknowingly dragged Poseidon. Worries and guilt is now taken over from her usually calculating eyes. She's ashamed of what happened, she is the wisdom goddess, not a teenage hormonal driven girl. She should have done something logical but still, there's a feeling in her heart that made her jump and run blushing madly. She's been like that when she had heard that the wretched ex queen of the seas divorced him. She doesn't know herself anymore.

Hermes stood up, the pain ceased now into a bearable level. He dusted himself and snapped his hands, magically transporting the three into the infirmary and meet Apollo.

"Well, all he needs is rest and a plentiful of nectar and ambrosia." And with that and a blast of light, Hermes and Apollo are gone. Leaving a worry filled Athena and his unconscious fiancé.

**Athena P.O.V**

"Poseidon…"I muttered, I don't know what to do. I can't think properly. Maybe that's why I treated him as an enemy for thousands of years, his ability to make my mind completely useless and empty. Filling it with delusions, that I know that will never be possible, until now.

To say, I am shock at the course of events, they just flew so fast. Though I'm happy, I-I don't know what will happen next. That's the phrase I fear most to scape in my mind and mouth. "I don't know". Three words, just three words to make this mighty wisdom goddess to succumbed in depression. Worst is I really don't know if Poseidon love me…as much…as…uhm…as much as I am… there, happy? I said it, I love him.

He's so cute when he's sleeping. I don't know again what's happening to me but…I feel like my lips are drawn into his, craving, for the salt flavor and soft texture of his lips. Memories of the last kiss we shared, covered my mind, wanting more, wanting more of it all. I closed my eyes, waiting till my lips gently fall into his…

I felt my lips getting closer…closer…closer…until…

"Athena?"

**I'll post the next chapter in a few days, but first, please give me Ideas of what you want to happen in that chapter, you guys can request anything you want, /detailed please/, and if I think it's acceptable, I'll put it in. please, please help me guys, I want this story to happen. **

**Please review.**


End file.
